


Shut up

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Drabble of the words climb, praise and sigh.





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge for the day over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Stiles i sooo tired. I don't know why he's tired, but he's _really_ tired, poor boy ♥
> 
> ([Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) wrote a [subby Derek](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/31480860) one, go check that one out too!)
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170949291562).

“Hey, babe,” Derek said softly and Stiles blinked his eyes open and found Derek smiling down at him.

Stiles sighed heavily and heaved himself to kinda almost sitting to make room on the couch for Derek, who sat down with a grin.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, even though Derek hadn’t said anything, then he tiredly crawled around and climbed up in Derek’s lap.

He leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder and Derek wrapped his arms around him.

“Look at you, moving around all on your own,” he praised softly and Stiles huffed a tired laugh.

“Shut up,” he said again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
